


Supernatural Vision

by JustCallMeWinchester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Eventual Smut, F/M, Married Dean Winchester, Oral Sex, POV Dean Winchester, POV Sam Winchester, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Worried Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeWinchester/pseuds/JustCallMeWinchester
Summary: Dean hasn't heard from you in over a week, when you'd texted to say you'd arrived outside Westview, NJ. Now, he and Sam are on their way to find out where you've gone.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic should be read after watching WandaVision. There are no major spoilers until the end, but all will make more sense if you watch the show. You should anyway, because it's a good show. Also, this is my first crossover fanfic. I'm not usually a fan of crossovers, but couldn't get this one out of my head.

“Sam?” The call echoed through the hallway. “Sam? Where the hell are you?” Dean tried again, louder, walking further down a hall he could swear he’d never seen before.

“I’m in here.” He heard Sam’s voice say. Finally locating a door partially opened, he walked into a small home gym. Sam was sitting at a workout machine that looked like it could spread wings and fly.

“When the hell’d we get all this?”

“Well, some of it’s always been here,” Sam said, gesturing to some ancient looking hand weights, “But I’ve been outfitting it little by little over the years.”

Dean muttered under his breath, “Of course you have.”

“You’d know this if you ever took the time to work out.”

Dean rolled his eyes at his little brother. “Hey, I’m fine.”

“Yeah, ok there, big guy.” Sam smirked, “So what’s up?”

“Oh,” Dean had nearly forgotten why he’d come looking for Sam in the first place, “Have you heard anything from [Your Name]?”

Sam picked up his phone and scrolled through his messages, “Not since Tuesday.”

“Yeah, same. It’s been nearly a week since she got to Jersey and she hasn’t checked in.”

Sam tightened his lips, thinking. He knew [Your Name] knew the “rules,” text when you get there and keep in contact at least every three days, more often if it’s a high threat case: angels, demons, shifters, djinn. “What was she investigating again?”

“Some town in New Jersey. None of the residents have been seen or heard from and no one nearby on the outside even knows the place exists.” Dean leaned against the door frame, “I think we should head over there.”

“Have you tried calling her yet?”

“Really, Sam?” Dean rolled his eyes again, but quickly stepped out into the hall, dialed [Your Name]’s number. Stepping back into the room, “You think I’m that dumb? Of course, I called her, it goes straight to voicemail.”

“Ok, well I’m game to head out there if you want. It’ll take us a bit to get to Jersey from here so I can check with Garth and see if anyone is over that way now who can check in on her.” Sam suggested, wiping down the machine he’d abandoned.

“I’ll meet you in the garage in thirty.” Dean double tapped the door frame and then disappeared down the hall.

Sam had seen his brother worry before, but this was different, there was an eagerness there when it came to [Your Name], he’d never admit it, but Sam was pretty sure Dean had feelings for their hunter friend.

\-----

From the passenger seat, Sam had organized two local hunters to head to the motel [Your Name] had been staying at in New Jersey, each one would spend twelve hours waiting for her to return and if she did, they’d let Sam know. By the time they’d reached Philadelphia, [Your Name] hadn’t been heard from in seven days and one of the hunters who had canvased the motel had also taken the time to ask around and learned that she hadn’t been seen by the motel manager since Friday, which meant three days had passed.

“Ok, three days, three days ain’t horrible, right?” Dean posed the question at a rest stop on the NJ Turnpike. “We’re nearly there, if anything’s got her, we’ll make it in time.”

“Yeah, Dean, [Your Name]’s a good hunter. She could be staking someone out and just got caught up in it. Or maybe it's this town, maybe she had to go undercover.” Sam knew they were far-fetched scenarios, but the look in Dean’s eyes made Sam keep trying to come up with a reason for radio silence.

Dean nodded, not convinced. He tried [Your Name]’s phone again, no answer, straight to voicemail. “They didn’t find her phone in her room?”

“No, her stuff was all there, nothing seemed taken, but her car and phone were gone. She had apparently been researching background on the Avengers.”

“The Avengers? Motley crew of superheroes, stopped an apocalypse a while back?” Dean scoffed.

“That’ll be them.”

“What the hell was she investigating them for? I mean yeah they’ve destroyed cities, got half the population wiped out for about three years, and one of them is basically a human spider, but ya know, they’re all out in the open, no suspicious shit going on there.” Dean threw his cheeseburger wrapper in the trash and took a sip of his soda, “Wait, all of them?”  
“Dunno,” Sam answered as he climbed back into the passenger seat, “Guess we’ll find out.”

\-----

“Sam, check this out,” Dean was staring at the evidence map [Your Name] had assembled on the wall of her motel room, Sam was rooting around the motel drawers looking for hex bags, just in case.

“What?”

“Well, you remember a while back before all those people just disappeared. Apparently, this Avenger dude died trying to stop that from happening, some guy named Vision.”

“Oh yeah, synthezoid, made of vibranium?”

Dean turned and looked at Sam, a deadpan look on his face.

“What?” Sam looked up from the side table he was searching through.

“You are such a nerd.”

Sam side-eyed his brother before returning to his search.

“Anyway, that’s who she was investigating. Apparently, his body went missing a while back and then this town, Westview, just magically appeared out of nowhere a little while later.”

“Any reason [Your Name] thought they were connected?”

“Nothing here except background on Vision and, I dunno, maybe this?” Dean pulled off a photo of Vision standing next to a red headed woman who [Your Name] had circled several times in red ink.

“That’s Wanda Maximoff, she and Vision were a couple. Rowena always called her a scarlet witch.”

“Again, nerd. How do you know so much about them?”

“I read the news Dean.”

“You read the tabloids.”

“What better place to find cases.”

Dean shrugged. “If they were a thing when he died, maybe Red here couldn’t take it, stole the body, set up shop in the middle of nowhere Jersey and hoped she wouldn’t be found.”

“Guess we gotta go check out this town.”

“Probably what [Your Name] did. She could be there.”

“Ok, let’s go.”

\-----

“Shit this place is crawling with agents. Who the hell are these guys?” Dean navigated Baby slowly down a side road, hoping not to draw any attention.

“Definitely not FBI.”

“You think [Your Name] got caught up by them?” Dean worried aloud.

“Dunno, maybe. One of us should try to find out.” Sam replied

“You go, you’re better at that stuff anyway. I’ll check out the town.”

“Sounds good, drop me back at the motel, I’ll change, and we can meet back up in an hour or two.”

\-----

The Impala pealed down Interstate 95 to Exit 32 toward Westview, New Jersey. How could a town off the most traveled highway in the country just go missing? This was definitely their kind of thing; no wonder [Your Name] had thought this was worth investigating. What Dean couldn’t wrap his mind around was what the hell the Avengers had to do with anything. He had to agree real life superheroes were freaking cool, but he and Sam had saved the world on a number of occasions and it never took any superpowers to do it … Sam’s demon blood psychic thing aside.

Taking the exit, Dean turned down the same side road he and Sam had traveled earlier. Past the makeshift base camp and further down toward the little town of Westview. Coming up slowly on the town sign, he could see a few buildings just beyond and figured it couldn’t be that hard to find [Your Name] in a town this small. Continuing on down the road, all of a sudden Baby gave a jerk, not stalling, just bouncing backward, as if she’d run into something solid. Dean hit the break and put the car in park. “What the hell?” He got out and walked around the front of the car, there was nothing there. He looked around himself, confusion on his face. Then he looked down the road toward the town. Squinting his eyes, he mulled over what to do next. Hoping back into the Impala, Dean revved her engine, threw the car into drive and floored the gas. The next thing he knew, Dean was heading home from his job at Computational Services Inc. humming along to The Beatles, he couldn’t wait to get home for dinner. Dean waved to Dennis the mailman as he turned down his street, where he saw [Your Name] standing at the mailbox. She looked up from the mail in her hands and noticed Dean coming down the road. [Your Name] raised her hand and smiled, although it didn’t quite reach her eyes and her forehead furrowed a bit in confusion. Pulling into the driveway, Dean rolled down the window and smiled, “Evening, sweetheart.”

[Your Name] leaned down and kissed Dean through the window, a chaste quick kiss, “Oh honey, you’re home.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's lost Dean, so he heads over to the S.W.O.R.D. base camp where he falls in with our new favorite Marvel trio of misfits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if you have not watched Wanda Vision, you really should. This chapter combines events of episodes 2 and 4.

It had been three hours since Dean had dropped Sam off at the motel, he’d changed and snagged a cheap rental car to head over to where this mysterious agency had set up camp. He didn’t get far but managed to convince a few guards that he was FBI and investigating a missing persons case. Unfortunately, the junior agent Sam was directed to didn’t recognize [Your Name]’s picture. He did, however, give away that the agency was called S.W.O.R.D. and that there was at least one missing persons case they were investigating, one of their own agents had disappeared recently while investigating Westview, Monica Rambeau.

Now, sitting in [Your Name]’s motel room, Sam did a deep dive on all things S.W.O.R.D. Learning what the internet would divulge about the division, which wasn’t really anything beyond it being a weapons intelligence agency. He pieced together that it was likely started by Monica Rambeau’s mother, Maria, but other than information regarding her death and Monica’s disappearance five years ago, there was little else to go on.

Sam looked up from the computer, it was getting dark outside and he was getting hungry. He looked at his phone. No word from Dean. He’d sent his brother a text when he’d arrived back at the motel and another that explained that it was this S.W.O.R.D group that was leading the investigation, but he hadn’t heard back.

He dialed Dean’s number, “Hey, Dean, I sent you a couple texts, haven’t heard back, so just give me a call when you can. I’m gonna go grab some food in case you come back to the motel. Alright, bye.”

\-----

“Darling, this looks delicious.” Dean sat at the head of a dining room table that sat at least six. He was still wearing his suit from work but had discarded his jacket and hat into the waiting arms of his beautiful wife, [Your Name]. She then immediately handed him a whiskey on the rocks in a real crystal glass and kissed him again on the cheek.

“Thank you, Dean. You know how much I love cooking for you.” [Your Name] said with a smile. “Now we’d better say grace before we dig in.”

“Oh, you’re right, wouldn’t want the big man upstairs to get upset.”

Together the couple bowed their heads in silent prayer. Upon finishing, they looked up at each other and [Your Name] leaned in and kissed Dean again. “There, that’s done, now, let’s eat.”

[Your Name] served up dinner and both she and Dean ate in silence, a thought pecking at both their brains. An idea that seemed just out of reach.

After dessert was finished and [Your Name] had washed the dishes, Dean suggested they head up to bed. “Work today was just plum exhausting, and don’t forget tomorrow is the big town talent show to raise money for the children.” Dean smiled up at [Your Name] from the couch, “Oh and I have a neighborhood watch meeting in the morning, too.”

“Neighborhood watch? Oh Dean, that’s so silly. You know nothing bad can happen in Westview.”

“It’s just a precaution, darling, you know that. Never know who could be lurking in the bushes.” Dean flashed her a million-dollar smile, “Now let’s go upstairs.”

\-----

“Morning, Dean.”

“Morning, Herb.” Dean took a sip of the coffee he’d poured himself; the neighborhood watch meeting had taken a quick five-minute bathroom break, “Any word on when we’ll be getting to new business? I can’t wait for a danish.”

“I suspect it’ll be soon. Nothing bad even happens in Westview.”

“Oh, don’t I know it.” Dean joked back.

“Hello, you’re Dean, right?”

“Indeed, I am, you’re Vision aren’t you.” Dean held out his hand, “My wife told me all about Wanda, she’s quite a gal. She and [Your Name] certainly hit it off.”

“Right, yes, I guess they did.” Vision hesitated, while Dean shook his hand enthusiastically. “Dean, I didn’t actually know [Your Name] was married until just now.”

“Well, I’m not sure why she’d keep it a secret, we’ve been together all of ... ah … umm … well look at me, what a typical husband I am, can’t even remember how long I’ve been married to my sweetheart.” Dean smiled.

“Alright, alright, let’s get back to it.” Norm called out.

“Oh great. Vision, just wait until you try the danishes.” Dean winked and headed back to his seat.

\-----

Sam’s alarm went off at 9 AM; silencing his phone, he rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up in bed, glancing at the bed next to him, he saw it was empty, still made up. Dean had never returned last night. He checked his phone. Nothing. “Shit.” Sam said, out loud, to no one. Well, if they were already investigating this Monica Rambeau, what was one, make that two, more missing persons. After a quick shower, Sam suited back up in his FBI gear and headed back over to the S.W.O.R.D camp.

“FBI, huh?” The guard glanced at Sam’s ID, “We’ve already got one of your guys working with us, didn’t know we’d need another.”

“Really? Which agent is here already?”

The guard raised an eyebrow.

Sam faltered for just a moment, “Umm, we must be from different field offices. Lines probably got crossed. I could just meet with him real quick and then be on my way.”

“Sure.” The guard handed back the ID and clicked his radio from his belt, “I have Agent Malcolm Young here to see Agent Woo.” There was an unidentifiable response that the guard seemed to understand. “Sure thing.” Looking up at Sam, the guard said, “He’s on his way.”

“Thanks.”

Round about five minutes later, the agent Sam presumed to be Woo walked up to the guard, “This is Agent Young, he said he’s from the Trenton office.”

“Agent Woo,” Sam put his hand out, “Malcom Young. Sorry to interrupt your work, I wasn’t aware the FBI had an agent on this case already.”

“Well, considering I was the first one on this case, even before S.W.O.R.D. got here, I find that hard to believe, Agent Young.”

Sam smiled, “I’m sure it was just a miscommunication.”

“I guess so.” Agent Woo responded and began to turn away.

“Wait.” Sam had gotten his attention, “I … umm …” Sam gestured for them to move away from the guard, “I know you’re investigating the disappearance of Monica Rambeau, I just wanted to see if you could give me any information on what might have happened to her.”

“Buddy, we have a whole town that’s appeared out of nowhere, a S.W.O.R.D. agent who’s gone missing, and an even longer list of civilian missing persons. I’ve got a lot on my plate and explaining to a junior agent from Trenton what’s going on is not on my ‘To Do’ list today.” He again turned to leave.

“I’m not a junior agent,” Sam scoffed, “Look, I just, I’m looking for two people, I think they’re missing inside Westview. One of them’s my brother, please.”

Agent Woo stopped a second time. “What’s his name?”

“Dean. Dean Winchester.”

“And the other one?”

“[Your First and Last Name].”

Agent Woo sighed. “You’d better come with me.”

\-----

“Agent Young, this is Dr. Darcy Lewis.” Woo gestured to a young woman with long dark hair, a hat on her head and glasses that reflected the screen she was glued to. “Darcy. Darcy?”

“Huh, oh right,” Darcy turned to face Sam, “Hi,” and quickly went back to watching the old television set in front of her.

“Hi.” Sam smiled at her.

“Agent Young is looking for his brother and a friend. Dean Winchester and [Your First and Last Name].” He emphasized.

Darcy turned and looked up at Woo. A silent “oh” formed in her mouth. Sam looked at her confused. “Umm so how much do you know about cosmic microwave background radiation?”

Sam still looked confused.

“That’s what I thought.” Darcy answered. “So, after the Big Bang there’s always been this faint background radiation, like cosmic background noise. Anyway, that’s what Westview is being protected by, only it’s not faint and it wasn’t caused by the Big Bang.”

“Wait, protected by?”

“Well, I say protected, you might say imprisoned.”

“Imprisoned!? Who’s doing this?”

“We’re not one hundred percent certain, but we think it’s Wanda Maximoff.” Woo chimed in.

“And so, this town, she created it? What for?”

“Well, right now we’re working with the idea that she was bored with Netflix?” Darcy quipped.

“What?”  
“Take a look.” She pointed toward the television set.

Sam looked at Woo, who nodded. Then he approached the TV, it was older, small, with dials still on the side, the picture on the screen was in black and white. The show looked like some sort of sixties sitcom, a la Bewitched, the later years, or Leave it to Beaver. Then suddenly Sam recognized the Scarlet Witch. She was dressed like a magician’s assistant and was using her powers to conceal the fact that the magician she was working with was clearly drunk. Wait, did he just fly? “Is that … is that Vision?”

“Yup.” Darcy said, popping her lips slightly on the ‘p.’

Sam continued to watch as the audience of this fantastical magic show laughed, clearly taking it all as a joke. Then, as the camera (was there even really a camera?) panned through the townspeople, he saw them, his brother and [Your Name] in black and white, sitting next to each other and laughing right along with everyone else. “Shit.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up to dream of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have not watched WandaVision yet and you're still here, go and watch it. This chapter has zero spoilers and is really just the smut, but spoilers will be coming soon.

Dean opened his eyes, he felt like he’d slept for a decade. Rolling over, he draped his arm around [Your Name]’s hip. She stirred beneath him. He moved closer, spooning behind her, and buried his nose in her [your hair color] hair. Dean couldn’t remember ever being this close to [Your Name], it felt good, really good. Then he did remember, of course he’d been this close to [Your Name] before, she was his wife. What was he thinking!

“[Your Name],” he whispered. 

She muttered underneath her breath. Dean could’ve sworn it was something about vampires. He whispered her name again and this time moved the hair from her neck and kissed her there. [Your Name] rolled onto her back and slowly opened her eyes. Sleepily, she smiled at Dean, and then her forehead wrinkled in confusion. 

“Dean?” 

“Yeah, sweetheart. Who did you think it’d be?”

“What are you doing here?”

“Waking up with you.”

“Why aren’t you in Kansas?” [Your Name] sat up.

“Kansas? What’s in Kansas?”

“Ummm, your home? Sam?”

Dean sat up too, looking worried, “What are you talking about? I am home, here with you, my wife.”

[Your Name]’s features softened, “Oh yeah… that’s right.” She put a hand to her forehead, “I must’ve still been dreaming. What am I saying?” She laughed a little, “Kansas.”

“Come on, baby girl, it’s Saturday, lay back down, nowhere to be today.”

“Right, ok.” [Your Name] laid down in the waiting arms of her handsome husband, although it felt a bit strange thinking of him that way, he wasn’t a stranger, but being this close to him seemed new. She nestled into him, her head on Dean’s chest, his arms wrapped around her. Her hand rested on his stomach, Dean was fit, perfectly muscular in the right places, but soft enough to make cuddling comfortable. Shifting, she propped herself up on her elbow so she could see his face, he smiled at her. Bringing her hand up, her finger circled the tattoo on his chest. [Your Name] looked confused again.  
“What is it?” Dean asked.

“I have this too.” She sat up and raised her night shirt to reveal her lower ribs. It was Dean’s turn to look confused. “Do you know what it’s for?”

His fingers reached out and traced the tattoo. [Your Name] shivered.

“It’s like there’s this thought in my head, but I can’t grab hold of it. I should know what this means and yet I just can’t put it into words.” He confessed.

“I feel that way about most things.”

“Do you feel that way about me?” He asked, his green eyes searching hers.

“I … I …” She hesitated, worried that if she told him she did, he’d stop moving his fingers along her side. Instead, she laid down on top of him and kissed him. Dean’s hand on her ribs gripped tighter and his other hand tangled in her hair as he kissed her back. It wasn’t the kiss of an experienced married couple, this was fiery. Dean’s hand moved further up [Your Name]’s night shirt, reaching her back he pressed her down on to him. 

Breaking the kiss, Dean looked into [Your Name]’s [your eye color] eyes and smiled. Relinquishing her hair, his other hand moved down to the hem of her shirt and dragged it up and over her head before swiftly rolling the two of them, so he was looking down at her. [Your Name] laughed. Dean took in the sight beneath him, ‘damnit she was breathtaking,’ he thought, ‘how long have I been waiting for this.” He dipped his head to kiss her lips softly, ‘wait, I have been waiting for this, this is [Your Name], I’ve wanted her for years, ever since she kicked that rugaru’s ass in Montana.’ Dean pulled back from the kiss, “Sweetheart?” 

[Your Name] opened her eyes, “What, Dean? Is something wrong?”

“No, baby girl, I just … this weird memory popped up in my head and I’m not sure we should be doing this right now.”

“What?”

“Believe me, I want to.” He rolled his hips ever so slightly and groaned, “Oh fuck, I really, really want to, but there’s something in my gut that’s telling me we need to wait.” 

“Wait? Dean, we’re married.”

“But see that’s just the thing.” He rolled off of her and shifted to lay so he was on his side facing her. Dean held up his left hand. 

“What?”  
He wiggled his fingers. “No rings.”

“Oh, come on, it’s the 70s. Not all couples wear rings.”

“Ok, what’s your last name?”

“[Your Last Name].” 

“See, if we were married it would be ‘Winchester.’”

“Again, things are changing nowadays. Women’s lib and all.”

Dean squinted his eyes are her, “Alright, how about this. When is our anniversary?”

[Your Name] opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. 

[Your Name]’s eyes began to tear up, “But Dean, you’re my husband. I know you are. I love you. I feel it.” 

Dean took her face in his hands, “Oh sweetheart, I love you too.” He brought his lips to her forehead. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s just, before you got home from work yesterday, I was here, by myself and I… I don’t want to be alone again.” [Your Name] placed her hand on his. 

“Shhh, my sweetheart, I’m not going anywhere.” Dean placed a soft kiss on her lips. [Your Name] moved her hand from his and ran it up his arm and into his hair. She returned his soft kiss but wouldn’t relinquish her hold on his head when he went to move, kissing him harder. 

Dean moaned into the kiss as [Your Name] shifted her body closer to his, her breasts pressing into his chest and her leg moving between his legs. His hips bucked against her at the contact.

Finally pulling away from the kiss, Dean rested his forehead against [Your Name]’s. “Are you sure, sweetheart?”

“I haven’t been sure of much recently, but this,” [Your Name] rolled her hip against him, “This feels so right.”

Groaning at the pressure of her leg against him, Dean placed his hand on her hip. “Then you better stop that, or this isn’t going to last very long.” His fingers took hold of her panties and moved them down her leg, which also served to remove it from between his. He placed her leg, instead, over his hip and again rolled them so he was back on top of her. He kissed her neck as she ran her hands from the back of his neck down his chest and stomach and rested her fingertips on the waistband of his black boxer briefs. Dean took in a sharp breath as her fingers then ran just beneath the edge, following the material around to his back where they delved further under the fabric. [Your Name]’s hands rested firmly on Dean’s ass, applying enough pressure to cause him to dip his hips down. She rolled her hips up against his causing him to moan. He dropped down on to one elbow and kissed her hard, his tongue this time slipping between her lips. Using the location of her hands to her advantage, [Your Name] grabbed hold of the fabric of Dean’s briefs and began to pull them down. He stopped kissing her to help remove his underwear, but was quickly back on top her, kissing her lips and then moving to trail kisses down her throat to her chest. Dean looked up once more, locking eyes with her, silently insuring he had permission. [Your Name] smiled. With that Dean took one nipple in his mouth. [Your Name] sucked in a breath, her head thrown back, eyes shut. Dean’s other hand moved to her other breast, palming it and then fingering her nipple. A moan escaped her lips and she bucked up against his hips, this time skin met skin and Dean groaned causing her nipple to pop from his mouth. 

“Ah fuck! Damnit, sweetheart, that’s so hot.”

“Mmmm. Please, Dean, don’t stop.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” He said as he took the other nipple in his mouth. 

[Your Name]’s hand gripped at the short hairs at the back of Dean’s head, while her other hand traveled downwards. Finding Dean’s hip, she applied the right amount of pressure to get him to roll his hips against hers again. This distracted him long enough for her to grab hold of him. Dean hissed against her chest. He looked up at her and she smiled mischievously. A small smirk crossed his face and he swiftly moved to take her lips again. [Your Name]’s hand wrapped around him and she began to pump him slowly, causing his breath to hitch. Finally, she dragged him through her wet folds and positioned him where she wanted him most. 

“I’m ready, Dean.”

He opened his eyes, looking down at her, careful not to look away, Dean slowly pushed inside. [Your Name] let out a stunted moan again eyes closed, head back. Dean’s smirk reappeared as he watched the pleasure play across her face. He liked seeing her this way, liked knowing it was him causing her to look like that. When he was fully seated inside of her, she opened her eyes. Dean dipped his head down and kissed her gently. Beginning to move, Dean slowly dragged himself from her before moving back in; she gripped his neck and shoulder tightly, he felt her nails dig ever so slightly into his skin. Each time he pumped back inside of her a moan fell from her lips and he wished he could just keep up this pace forever so he could always hear that sound, but of course, his body had other ideas and, frankly, so did hers. Speeding up the timing of his thrusts, Dean began to moan himself, burying his face in her neck when she began to meet him thrust for thrust. He kissed the skin of her throat, licking and biting as they continued, faster and faster, until he was barely leaving her body at all, just enough to create the friction he needed to send both of them over the edge. “Shit, shit, shit, sweetheart, I can’t hold on much longer.”

“It’s ok, Dean, oh fuck, I’m right there. Just keep going.” [Your Name] panted.

Dean pounded into her three… four… five… more times before a long, low growl ripped from his throat. [Your Name] clenched herself around him, her legs locked behind his back. Moans joining his growl as pent-up pleasure was released together. “Ah fuck.” She said, as Dean collapsed on top of her. “That was perfect.”

A muffled “mmhmmm” was all he could manage.

After a moment or two, Dean finally lifted his head, a sleepy look on his face. He smiled at her and she moved her head up towards him and kissed him. Rolling off of her, Dean pulled [Your Name] in close against his side. She rested her head back on his chest. 

“Nowhere to be today, huh?”

“Nope.” Dean said, wrapping his arms around [Your Name], “Nowhere, but here.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets embroiled further within S.W.O.R.D.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go and watch WandaVision because if you haven't at this point there are SPOILERS! Parts of this chapter are taken directly from episode 3, 4 and 5.

“So, wait, the baby was born already?” Sam moved to sit in the chair beside Darcy.

“Mm,” Dr. Darcy Lewis responded as best she could around the mouthful of popcorn she’d just inhaled.

“Since when?”

“Babies. Since the last episode. You missed it while you were off doing your,” and she air quoted this next bit, “Research.”

“Did you see my brother or [Your Name] at all?”

“No, this one stayed pretty much all within their home. Turns out Wanda was pregnant with twins, but because of her and Vision’s ‘superness’ she ended up having them really fast. The only outside scenes were when Vision went to get the doctor.”

Sam looked around, “Wait, where is everyone?”

“Oh! Well turns out Geraldine,” air quotes again, “Was the one who delivered the babies. But afterward she happened to mention Ultron and Wanda’s brother and POOF,” Darcy snapped her fingers, “Wanda zapped Monica right out of there. Most everyone’s gone to find her.”

“I should probably talk to her once they get her back, find out if she knows anything about Dean and [Your Name] and how we could get them out of there.”

Darcy snorted, “Get in line.”

\-----

“Mighty glad to have you back, Captain. How you feeling?” Jimmy Woo entered the makeshift sickbay, Darcy and Sam in tow.

“Like myself,” Captain Monica Rambeau responded.

“Well, thank heavens for that.” He smiled at her.

Taking in a breath, Monica continued, “Uh, what’s the latest?”

Darcy cleared her throat, “There’s a briefing at 10. Pants are encouraged.” She handed Monica a folded shirt and pants.

“Thank you.”

“This is Dr. Darcy Lewis. She’s the one who discovered the broadcast.” Woo gestured to Darcy.

Monica held out her hand, “I’m …”

“Monica, I know, I’m a big fan.”

“And this is Agent Malcom Young.” Woo motioned for Sam to step forward, “He’s a field agent out of Trenton. Apparently, his brother and a friend are trapped inside Wanda’s boundary.”

Monica’s smile faded as she shook Sam’s hand, “Agent Young, I’m so sorry to hear that. I hope we can find a way to get them out soon.”

Sam directed a small smile back at her, “Thank you. I hope so too.”

Just then, the field doctor interrupted, holding what should have been Monica’s MRI scans. “We’re gonna need to take these again. There’s something wrong with the machine.”

“Those are blank,” Darcy remarked having glanced at the screen.

“Like I said…”

“Well, what about her labs,” Darcy came back with.

“I need another blood draw.”

Monica scoffed, “No, no, no, we’re done here.” She stood up and walked away to change her clothes.

Agent Woo leaned into Sam, “She does that.” He smiled at the doctor. “See you at the briefing.”

\-----

“Look, I can’t get you into the briefing, but I will update you on what’s going on as soon as we know what S.W.O.R.D. knows.” Agent Woo spoke to Sam back at Darcy’s desk. “Just stay here.”

“Thanks.” Sam took a seat back in front of the television. It seems Wanda had left the 1970s behind in favor of the hipper 80s. He watched as she and Vision struggled to put their twin boys to sleep, their quirky neighbor Agnes stopped by to help, and magically the babies aged up. Unfortunately, this episode again was set mainly inside the house. No outside shots to provide any clue to how Dean and [Your Name] were doing. Sam sat through the unbearably corny sitcom theme song and couldn’t help but remember watching Growing Pains with Dean in various motels around the country. How badly he’d wanted to be a part of the Seaver family. Anything to end the cycle of constant travelling, vending machine food, monsters, and Dean arguing with their dad when he’d come back to the motel drunk off his ass.

Turning off the TV, he decided he’d catch up on the rest of the episode when the others returned. Opening a file Woo had given him, he began to read the account Monica had given upon her expulsion from “the hex,” as Darcy had taken to calling it.

Sam’s jaw tightened as he read that Captain Rambeau described it as “excruciating.”

‘“What’s the first thing you do remember?’ Hayward asked.

‘Pain. And then Wanda’s voice in my head.’ Monica answered.

‘Did you try to resist?’

‘There was this feeling keeping me down … this hopeless feeling. Like drowning. It was… grief.’”

Sam closed the file.

\-----

In the middle of Monica’s list of what she thought she’d need to break through the hex, Jimmy Woo returned with coffees. “What’d I miss?” He asked.

“The twins aged up to ten.” Darcy answered.

“Holy Christmas, at this rate they’ll be empty-nesters by dinner time.”

“And they got a dog.” Sam offered.

“A dog?”

“I know an aerospace engineer who’d be up for this challenge.” Monica interrupted.

“But I can’t guarantee the hex won’t just mind wipe you as you go in.” Darcy stated.

“Wait, what’s ‘the hex’?”

“Oh, it’s what Darcy’s calling the anomaly. Because of its hexagonal shape.” Sam answered before Darcy could. She looked at him proudly and smiled. “It’s starting to catch on.”

Monica looked at Woo, who shook his head.

“You really wanna go back in there?” Darcy changed the subject. “After everything she’s put you through.”

“Yeah. Yes, I do.”

Woo walked over to one of the larger computer screens, paused on a shot of Wanda and Vision’s twin boys, “Have we identified these minors yet? Or the newborns?”

“Oh,” Monica turned around to him, “Wanda’s twins are hers. Everything might look fake in the TV but everything in there is real.”

“But Wanda manipulated people’s perceptions, makes them hallucinate.” Woo responded.

Darcy chimed in, “Yeah, that’s her whole bag. If all the sets and props and wardrobe were solid matter that would mean she’s wielding an insane amount of power.”

“Far exceeding anything she’s displayed in the past.” Woo added.

Monica continued on, but all Sam heard was that Wanda was manipulating Dean and [Your Name]. He recalled Monica’s description of it being excruciating. He needed to get his brother out of there. “Excuse me.” He spoke softly and left the table he had been sitting at. Sam needed air.

\-----

“So, you’re telling me this is a typewriter, a rolodex, and a calendar all in one?” Norm sat back in his office chair, amazed, “What else can it do? Find me a wife?”

“Eventually, yes,” Vision stated, distracted by his own computer.

“It’s a hell of a thing watching you work these computers, Vision.” Norm said, “It’s like you speak their language.”

“Oh morning, Norm.”

“Morning Dean.” Norm greeted him.

“What do you think, fellas, shall we surf the internet?” Vision asked as he strolled enthusiastically over to Norm’s desk.

“Kowabunga, dude.” Dean responded.

Vision logged on to the server and immediately the dial up began.

“Oh hey, look.” Norm bent towards the computer screen excitedly, “We got electronic mail already.”

“It’s called an email, Norm.” Vision said under his breath. “What are you looking for?”

  
“Letter opener.”

“Ah, we don’t need that. We’re already cutting edge.” Vision hit enter and the email opened.

Dean and Norm leaned in closer and began to read what it said out loud:

“S.W.O.R.D.  
Top Secret Comminique.  
Authenticate.

Dr. Darcy Lewis’ findings regarding Maximoff Anomaly.

High levels of radiation present at perimeter. Effect on Westview residents unknown.

Please advise.”

Vision looked around as the other members of the office joined in the reading. Turning back to the computer screen, hand to his chin, he stared at the message as the men around him began to laugh out loud.

“Well come on pal, what are we gonna write back? You’re the office funny guy.” Norm said.

“Yeah, it’s a joke.” Dean added. “Can’t you tell? None of it is real.”

Vision didn’t look like he thought it was very funny. He touched the monitor with both hands, it turned off instantly. Looking up at Dean and Norm, he suddenly stood and placed two fingers of each hand on Dean’s temples causing him to squeeze his eyes shut. Dean gasped as he opened his eyes, it felt like a fog had lifted. His brain was clear. He looked up at Vision, “What the hell? What is this? What day is it? How long have I been here? Where’s my phone? Where’s Sam and [Your Name]?” He began to search through the pockets of his suit. Slightly manic he reiterated, “Where’s my phone?”

Vision spoke evenly, “Calm yourself, Dean, I can’t understand what you’re trying to tell me.”

“I’m not from here, I’m from the outside.”

“The outside? The outside of what?”

“Of here. This town, all of it, it’s not real. I’m stuck here. We all are.”

“Stuck. But how? What is keeping you stuck?” Vision asked.

“Her. She’s in my head. None of it is my own. It hurts. It hurts so much. We’ve gotta make her stop.”

Vision went to place his fingertips back on Dean’s head, but Dean stopped him, “Whoa, whoa, whoa, I don’t think so.”

“I was just,” Vision hesitated, “You said it hurts. I can help. I can take that away.”

“Look man, I know you don’t know me, but I’ve handled a hell of a lot worse than this.” Dean smirked, “Besides, you’re gonna need my help.”

Vision nodded.

“Any chance you can send a message out from this thing?” Dean inquired, gesturing toward the ancient looking computer.

“Possibly. Why? Is there someone out there you wish to contact?”

“Yeah,” Dean said, taking a seat at the desk, “My brother.”

“I certainly mean no offense when I say this, Dean, but what do you really think your brother will be able to do?” Vision gently remarked.

“You don’t know my brother.” Dean began typing an email to Sam.

Norm laughed. “Oh, Dean, always the jokester.”

“Any way to turn him off?” Dean asked.

“Sadly, none that I’ve found.”

“Alright, there. Should be enough to go on.” Dean looked up at Vision, “You do what you gotta do to get that to Sam and then I suggest we go back to playing our parts before we look suspicious.”

“Suspicious to whom?”

“Doesn’t matter now. We can try to meet back up tomorrow.” Dean patted his pockets again. “Damnit, right, I forgot, my phone is gone. Ok, tomorrow, outside the library, say it’s a neighborhood watch meeting.”

“Sounds good, Dean.”

“Oh, hey, Vision.” Dean extended his hand, “Thanks.”

\-----

Darcy found Sam sitting outside one of the many makeshift buildings S.W.O.R.D. had erected.  
He looked up at her.

“Hey. Look, I know must be hard, but we’re gonna get your brother out.”

Sam sighed, “I know. It’s just, I’m way out of my depth here. Superheroes or super villains. They aren’t usually my thing.” Darcy sat next to him. “Can I tell you a secret?”

“Please don’t say you’re an alien.”

“What?” Sam looked at her surprised. “No. No, I umm, well I’m not exactly FBI.”

Darcy rolled her eyes, “Ugh, who is anymore.”

Sam smiled. “My brother and I, we hunt monsters. But not this kind, not ones who were bit by radioactive spiders, or infused with gamma radiation. Real monsters.”

“Wait, what?”

“Vampires, demons, shapeshifters. There are tons of them out there and we’ve fought them all. Even saved the world a couple of times.”

“So, are you guys superheroes?”

“No, we’re just a couple of guys from Kansas. We just grew up in this life. Our friend [Your Name] did too. That’s why she was here. Investigating Westview, New Jersey, the town that doesn’t exist.” Sam said with a hint of drama, “That’s totally our thing. Dean and I just came out here to find her.”

“You really aren’t FBI, huh?”

“Like I said.”

“And I’m guessing the classic rock name isn’t real?”

Sam let out a small laugh, “You got that huh?” Darcy shrugged her shoulders, “It’s Sam, Sam Winchester.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Sam.”

“You too Darcy. You think you can keep this a secret from, ya know, in there?”

“My lips are sealed.” She made a zipper motion across her lips. “So, monsters. Are vampires really as douchy as they are in Twilight?”

Sam laughed again, “No. They’re messy sons of bitches, actually.” He was about to continue, but his phone dinged. Pulling it from his jacket pocket he saw it was an email, but the address wasn’t anyone he knew; the subject line read “Sam it’s Dean.” Sam opened the email.

“Shit, Darcy, look.” He handed her his phone.

She read through what Dean had sent, “Whoa. Umm … ok, we should probably show this to Monica.”

“Guess that whole, keep my identity a secret from those guys isn’t gonna work now.”

“Well, we don’t have to tell everyone. I’m mean frankly I don’t exactly trust Hayward.”

Sam nodded and they went back inside to show the email to Agent Woo and Captain Rambeau.

\-----

“Ok, slow down, let’s start with the part where you impersonated a federal agent.” Monica spoke calmly.

“Look that’s really the least important part of what I told you.” Sam responded.

“But the most illegal.” Darcy quipped from behind Sam.

Sam turned and glared at her. She held up her hands in defense, “Sorry.” She whispered.

“Yes, I’m not FBI, my name is Sam Winchester. My brother and I and our friend [Your First and Last Name] are hunters. We track and kill monsters, not super villain monsters, just regular ones. But what we really need to be focusing on is the email Dean sent me. Darcy?”

Darcy sat down at a computer and pulled up her email inbox, “Sam forwarded the email to me. Here.”

Monica and Agent Woo both stepped up behind Darcy to read the message on the screen.

Subject: Sam it’s Dean

Sam, I’m here with [Your Name]. We’re stuck inside Westview. Something is controlling the people in the town. Vision is helping me send this email. He has no idea what is going on either. We gotta get out of here soon. It hurts, Sam. We gotta save these people. D

Darcy looked up at Monica. “I think it’s about time you called your engineer friend.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and the Reader spend one last night together in Westview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has no spoilers, but really, if you haven't heeded my warnings you'll be sorry soon. Shit is about to hit the hex my friends. But for now SMUT!

“Honey, I’m home.” Dean said, ironically. Ever since Vision had cleared his mind, Dean could only think of two things: how to get the hell outta Dodge and [Your Name]. He remembered the day they had spent together; it was literally only yesterday. It was the best day of his life, but now he had to “go home” and put an end to the thing he had wanted so badly for so long. It hurt his heart more than the mind control ever did. Dean took off his sport jacket and left his very empty briefcase by the door.

“Dean, you’re home! How was your day?” [Your Name] called from the kitchen.

Dean sighed once before straightening his back and putting a smile on his face. Walking into the kitchen the smile turned genuine. Despite having to stop the charade, he still had feelings for [Your Name] and he was happy to see her.

“Busy day at the office, lots going on.” Dean came up behind [Your Name] as she stood at the sink and wrapped his arms around her waist. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled, ‘shit,’ he thought, ‘I’m gonna miss this.’ [Your Name] turned in Dean’s arms and grabbed the back of his head, pulling him in for a deep kiss. He kissed her back, but stopped himself from leaning his hips into hers, as badly as he wanted to. He knew he had to keep up the appearance that they were married for now, at least until tomorrow when he could get [Your Name] to Vision so he could “set her free,” but Dean also didn’t want to take advantage of the position he was in.

“Well, I’ve got dinner all ready. Homemade cheeseburgers. Just need you to fire up the grill.”

He kissed her again, “How did I get so lucky?”

[Your Name] kissed Dean back, “And cherry pie for dessert.”

Dean groaned and closed his eyes. She wasn’t making this easy.

She smiled broadly at him just as the timer on the oven sounded. “Oh, that’s the pie! Get yourself upstairs and change so you can grill up the burgers I made.” [Your Name] broke free from his arms and grabbed two potholders. Opening the oven, the smell of pastry filled the air. Dean lingered, his eyes closed, nose in the air. She swatted his butt, “Shoo!”

“Alright, alright, I’m going.”

\-----

After a surprisingly easy dinner, [Your Name] suggested they take their pie into the living room to watch TV. Sitting on the sofa with his homemade cherry pie, Dean couldn’t imagine a better life, except, ya know, without the mind control and the 1980s channel selections. [Your Name] finished her slice and shifted so her feet were up under her legs and her head rested on Dean’s shoulder; he put his arm around her and pulled her closer. He kissed her forehead, “Thank you for an amazing dinner, sweetheart. It was seriously delicious.”

“You’re welcome, Dean. You know it was for you, right? Because I love you.”

“I love you too, [Your Name].” Dean kissed her lips this time, they tasted like cherries. He needed to remember this, store it away in his brain forever.

“Mmmm.” She said when the kiss ended. “That might’ve tasted even better than the pie.”

“It’s like you’re reading my mind, sweetheart.” He flashed a smile at her.

[Your Name] reached up and traced a finger from the spot between Dean’s eyes, down his nose to his lips. Outlining his bottom lip before leaning forward and taking it between her teeth.

‘Oh, shit.’ Dean thought and reluctantly pulled away from her. “Hey, baby girl, let’s put the dishes away and head up to bed.” He was hoping to distract her. She did look a little disappointed, but agreed and stood up, hand outstretched for his plate. “I got it. You go on up. I’ll meet you up there.”

“Ok.”

Dean waited for her to reach the second floor. He took a deep breath; certain he could stand up now without giving anything away. Grabbing her plate from the coffee table, he took the dishes into the kitchen, rinsed them and loaded them into the dishwasher. “You can do this.” He said out loud. “Just go upstairs and go to bed.” With that and a full glass of water, Dean made his way up to the bedroom.

\-----

“Hey.” He said as he walked into the room. [Your Name] was already in bed.

“Hey.” She responded.

Dean sat down on the bed with his back to [Your Name] and placed his water glass on his side table. “Listen, sweetheart, I didn’t mean anything downstairs, I just, I’m not sure we should … ummm.” He didn’t look at her but could feel her gaze on him. “Yesterday was really great. Perfect actually, but there’s just some things that I think …” Her arms wrapped around his waist and she laid her head on his back.

“It’s ok, Dean.” [Your Name] whispered into his shirt. “I understand if you’re worried about having kids, I mean we haven’t been married that long.”

Dean’s muscles relaxed at that, he almost laughed and thought ‘Let her think that, it’s just one night. Whatever works.’

“Besides,” her hands moved to his thighs, “There’s plenty of other fun we can have.”

Dean’s breath hitched as [Your Name] ran both hands up the inside of his thighs, diverting at the last second and coming to rest on his hips. He placed his hands on hers. He couldn’t let her do that, not like this, not without her consent, her real consent. Then a thought crossed his mind, he couldn’t let her do that to him, but what if …

“Oh sweetheart, you don’t even know the half of it.” Dean turned his head to look at her over his shoulder. It was only then he realized that [Your Name] was naked. She had been under the blanket when he came in the room, “Damnit, I don’t deserve you.” He shifted around so he was facing her, he took her face in his hands and kissed her, slow and deep. Her fingers gripped his arms through his shirt before moving to unbutton the buttons down the front. He pulled away from the kiss and reached for his belt. Together they undressed him, until he stood before her. [Your Name] moved to take him in her hand, but he grabbed her wrist. “Not tonight, darlin’. Tonight, you’re all mine.”

Dean knelt on the bed, her wrist still in his hand causing her to lay down on her back. He covered her with his body, taking both her arms he held them above her head, then Dean kissed her hard. [Your Name] moaned into the kiss, her hips trying desperately to make contact with his, but he wouldn’t let her. His hands ran down her arms, one stopping to prop himself up on an elbow the other continuing down her side, making her shiver. She was practically shaking already. His fingers softly moved back up her abdomen to lightly circle her breast. Goosebumps rose on her skin. Ending the kiss, Dean’s green eyes found [Your Name]’s and she saw the lust there burning just below the surface. Her eyes closed quickly though when fingers pinched her nipple just hard enough to sting, a groan escaping her lips. And another one when she felt his tongue softly lap at the same nipple, soothing the pain. Dean did the same to the other side, pleased with himself to have gotten the same reaction. [Your Name]’s hands were still above her head but were tightly gripping onto the blanket.

Keeping his mouth where it was, one hand trailed back down her side, further down her leg and then back up the inside of it. Now she really was shaking; her tongue flicked out to wet her dry lips as she panted. Eyes squeezed shut. Finally, Dean slid one long finger through her folds. [Your Name] gasped and her whole body shuddered. Relinquishing her breast, he spoke, “[Your Name],” his voice was so low it sent a wave of arousal straight to her core. “[Your Name],” he said again, “Open your eyes.” She opened her eyes, meeting his. His finger slid between his perfect lips, tasting of her.

“Oh fuck.” Both her hands move to the sides of his head, pulling him upward and crashing a kiss onto his lips. Her hips found his and she wrapped her legs around him.

But Dean broke the kiss and moved away from her quickly. He sat on the edge of the bed trying to catch his breath. “Dean, what’s the matter?” [Your Name] rolled onto her side, stunned by his sudden retreat.

“Nothing, baby girl, I’m just trying not to get carried away.” His voice was still so incredibly low.  
Finally, Dean’s breathing slowed, and he turned back around. “There,” he said, “All better now.” He grinned at her. “I hope I didn’t spoil the moment.”

[Your Name] smiled at him. “I’m sure you could make it up to me.” She held out her hand to him, which he gratefully took and soon he was back on top of her kissing her. Dean moved one of his legs between hers, slotting his thigh against her core.

“There ya go, baby girl.” He whispered in her ear before kissing her on her neck. One hand made its way back up to her breasts, moving between the two, he palmed them and thumbed her nipples. [Your Name] gasped again and thrust her hip against Dean’s thigh. Moaning at the satisfying friction she found there, she did it again and again. “That’s it, sweetheart. That’s my good girl.”

“Mmmm,” was about all she could manage. She had one goal in mind and talking was not going to help in any way. Finding a rhythm with her thrusts, she felt Dean’s hand leave her chest and make its way down between her legs. Two of his fingers found that sensitive bundle of nerves that threatened to send her right over the edge and soon the combination of his leg, unrelenting against her, and his fingers in just the right spot sent her reeling. Her orgasm ripped through her. Gritting her teeth, she moaned through the spasms as her legs kept Dean in one spot.

Finally, [Your Name]’s body relaxed. Spent. Dean nuzzled at her neck. “Mmmm,” was still all she could manage.

“Hey, sweetheart.”

“Mmm?”

Dean kissed her neck this time. Then he kissed her shoulder. Then he kissed her chest below her throat. Then her breasts, spending a little extra time there. Moving lower, he kissed her stomach, then on to her hips, making sure to visit both sides. By this point [Your Name]’s breathing had begun to speed up again. Her hands were threaded in Dean’s hair, eyes closed. Ever so slowly, Dean reached out his tongue and swiped at her, tasting the juices she had released just moments before. “Ahh,” she let out as his tongue came in contact with her most sensitive spots.

“Do you want me to stop?” Dean asked.

[Your Name] shook her head.

“I need to hear you say it.”

“No, Dean.” She breathed out, “Don’t stop.”

His tongue repeated the same action. “Oh fuck.” She writhed beneath him. Next, Dean placed a finger at her entrance, he looked up at her face and watched the expression change as he pushed it inside of her. Slowly pumping it in and out until she was soaked and ready to go all over again. Dean then slipped another finger in. [Your Name] moaned loudly, a slightly frustrated sound.

“What’s the matter, baby girl?” Dean asked, still moving his fingers in and out.

“Mmmm, it feels so good, Dean, but … mmmm,” she was panting, “Use your tongue.”

[Your Name] didn’t see it, but Dean smiled. Continuing with his fingers, he slipped his tongue out to flick at her bundle. Circling it and then full-on licking up and down. This caused her thighs to clamp down on either side of his head. The sounds she was making only spurred Dean on. If he could never have her again, he at least wanted to give her a night to remember.

He could tell she was nearly there. She was basically doing most of the work for him now, thrusting back against his fingers and mouth, all he had to do was crook his fingers ever so slightly and … there it was. [Your Name] came, a second orgasm crashing down around them both. Her grip in his hair was verging on painful, and he was nearly being deprived of oxygen, but Dean really didn’t care. [Your Name] was experiencing bliss and he was the one who made that happen.

Slowly, after some time, [Your Name] came back to herself. Her breathing slowed and she released her grip on Dean. He moved up to lay next to her, pulling her into his arms and covering them both up with their comforter. “Mmmm.” She moaned.

“Shhh,” Dean said softly. “Let’s just sleep now.”

“Mmhmm.” [Your Name] agreed.

Dean stroked her hair until he felt her breath fall into a shallow rhythm. [Your Name] had fallen asleep. He kissed her head, “I love you.” Dean said before closing his eyes and falling asleep beside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm nearly done Chapter 6. I'll post soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets his first look at Dean and the Reader while they are inside the hex and it looks like they've teamed up with Vision. Reader's POV for the first time as Dean and Vision look for a way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Episode 6 of WandaVision. Seriously!? Go watch the damn show before you keep reading. God, it's the like The Monster at the End of This Book up in here. This chapter takes place just after the standoff with Wanda, from Episode 5, see you should watch the show. No point in writing it all out, besides, it's not my writing anyway. Some of what follows is directly from Episode 6, but I needed it to move the story along. A few lines were given to Sam to make him present in the story.

“So, umm … the drone didn’t work did it?” Sam hesitantly asked Darcy. 

“Not so much.” Darcy responded, taking a sip of the black coffee that Sam had brought her, while watching the S.W.O.R.D. members carry the smoking, glowing drone into the tent beyond. “Come on.”

Joining Agent Woo just as Monica and Hayward enter, Darcy stepped forward, her sarcastic wit full of extra bite, “Hey look who it is, the guy who almost got murdered by his own murder squad.”

Hayward turned to face Darcy, “You work for me?”

“I actually don’t know.”

“She’s with me.” Monica stepped in.

“I see,” Hayward responded, “And which one of you is the sassy best friend?”

Monica and Darcy exchanged looks. 

“There’s no time for you to dimminish your colleagues when you’re about to start a war you can’t win.” Jimmy intercedes.

“Maximoff was never going to negotiate with us. We take her out this whole nightmare ends.” Hayward continues

“We don’t know that. We actually have no idea what will happen in there or out here if Wanda dies.” Monica reinforces as she steps closer to Hayward. 

“So, what?” Hayward’s anger slips out, “We just surrender to that?” he turns and points towards the hex just beyond the window.

“We can’t outgun her and clearly antagonizing her is only making things worse. If Wanda is the problem, she has to be our solution.” Monica suggests.

“Captain Rambeau, you have become an impediment to this mission.”

Monica scoffs at Hayward’s comment.

He continues, “Constantly advocating on behalf of super powered individuals. Yes, I know your history with Carol Danvers. And all you people who left still have the luxury of optimism. You have no idea what it was like, what it took to keep the lights on!”

“Don’t use the last five years as an excuse to be a coward.” Monica spouted. 

Hayward starred her down, “Maybe it’s a good thing you weren’t here when your mother died. Because clearly you don’t have the stomach for this job. Get her off my base. NOW. All of ‘em.” 

Armed S.W.O.R.D. soldiers approached Darcy, Jimmy, Sam and Monica. “Alright, let’s go.” One of them said as he grabbed Darcy’s arm. 

\--- 

“Hayward is way overstepping his provisional authority.” Jimmy said, once they were outside. 

“He was looking for a reason to sideline us. He’s up to something.” Monica responded.

“Let’s go, everybody in.” A S.W.O.R.D. member said right before Jimmy turned and punched him. Taking the cue, Sam and Monica both attacked the nearest solider. Darcy stood back in surprise. 

Once all the guards were on the ground Darcy spoke, “Why didn’t anyone tell me the plan?”

“You ok?” Sam asked to no one in particular. 

“Yeah,” replied Monica, “Let’s move.”

Having made their way back into the SWORD base, they found themselves at a workstation. 

“Who is that?” Monica asked, referring to one of the many TV screens running Wanda’s Westview life. 

“Wanda’s brother came to town.” Jimmy answered. 

“He brought the wrong face.” Darcy quipped. 

“We shouldn’t hang out here too long.” Monica remarked. 

Darcy opened up a laptop and began to search through its systems. “Give me two seconds, I just need to hack into the secure network on the base.” Sam stood behind her, watching her as she worked. “Done-zo.” Darcy stood up quickly, not realizing Sam was behind her. Sam awkwardly deferred for her to pass by him and she walked to the table that was set in the middle of the room. “And now, we should be able to access the data on Hayward’s devices.” She explained as she popped a flash drive into the computer on the table. Opening the file, Darcy and Sam took a look at the information that flashed before them, “Ooo, that’s interesting. Guys, Hayward figured out a way to look through the boundary.”

Jimmy moved to look at the screen. 

“And he didn’t share it with the group.” Monica spoke as she too moved to see what was on the screen. 

“Is this Wanda right here?” Jimmy pointed at a flashing red pulse. 

“No,” Darcy answered, “The program is tracking the decay signature of vibranium.” Darcy walked back to the previous laptop. 

“Vision.” Monica and Sam spoke together in disbelief. She continued, “Wait? Why is Hayward tracking Vision?”

“I don’t know this is all I can access so far.”

“These other dots, those are Westview residents?” Sam asked.

“The ones in Visions immediate vicinity, yeah.” 

“So, Hayward must have an accurate head count by now. And some sense of their wellbeing.” Jimmy zoomed in on the map, “Huh …. These people near the edge of town they’re barely moving. Are they alive?” Darcy joined the other three as an alert came up on the screen. Vision was moving and along with him were two other dots. 

\-----

Reader’s PoV

“Dean, what do you mean we aren’t going to the festival?” You scoff into the mirror as you put the finishing touches on your makeup, “You love Halloween!”

“Listen, sweetheart, we can still go to the festival. We just have to meet up with Vision really quick. He’s got something he wants to tell me regarding the neighborhood watch.”

Exhaling your suspicions, you reply, “Ok, but this better be quick. I didn’t work on these costumes all night for nothing.” Fixing your mask on to your face, you turn around and do you’re very best cat impression. 

Dean walked over to you, smiling, “Careful, baby girl, you in that cat suit might just make me rethink the whole leaving the house thing all together.” He ran a long finger down the side of your face before bringing his hand to rest at the back of your neck. 

“Well, you know, Batman and Cat Woman were very well acquainted with each other, perhaps later we could follow in their footsteps.” You placed your hands around Dean’s waist, but his smile faltered. 

“Yeah, [Your Name], later.” He dropped his hand from you and turned away. Glancing at the digital clock by the bed, Dean spoke, more confidently, “We’d better head out. Vision will be waiting for us.”

Pushing aside his sudden change in mood, you nodded and grabbed a few bits of makeup to take with you in case you needed a touch up and shoved them in your black clutch. Following Dean downstairs and out of the house to his beautiful black 1967 Impala. 

“You know we could just walk there?” 

“I’m not leaving my Baby behind.”

“What?” 

“I just … nothing.” 

Dean was weirdly silent on the way to the library. You tried to start up a conversation several times, but he just didn’t bite, so eventually you gave up. Lucky for you, the library was not very far away. Parallel parking directly in front of the library, Dean exited the car, crossing to the other side to open your door for you. “Thank you, Dean.” He gave you a tight-lipped smile. It seemed sad. 

“Dean!”

You turned to see Vision walking up behind you. He was wearing some kind of crazy superhero outfit, all bright reds, yellows and greens. 

“Wow, Vision! That’s quite the costume.” You comment.

“Thanks,” He stopped in front of you and gave a small smile, “It was Wanda’s idea.”

You look between the two men and then finally say, “Alright, let’s get on with it. Halloween won’t wait.”

“Right.” Vision pursed his lips, “So Dean what exactly do you have in mind.”

“Well, first, I need you to put her brain right again.” Dean’s voice was gruff.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Dean looked at your confused expression, “It’ll be better that way. She’ll be able to help.”

“Dean?” You ask.

“It’s ok, sweetheart. Look before Vision does what he’s about to do, I want you to know that I love you. Ok, I’ve never been able to really say it before and I know that what’s about to happen is gonna change everything, but I love you.” Dean wrapped you in his arms and kissed your forehead.

“Dean? What are you talking about? Of course, you’ve told me you love me.” Just then you felt Vision’s hands on the sides of your head. Fog cleared and the debilitating sadness left you. “Dean?” You spoke, completely under your own power, for the first time in so long. 

“Hey, [Your Name].”

“What the hell is going on?” You looked around at Dean in his Batman costume and Vision in his. 

“It’s a long story, but we are working on a plan for getting out.” Vision spoke calmly.

“Getting out?” The fog in your brain may have lifted, but you still were a bit fuzzy on the details. 

“Of Westview.” Dean spoke, “You came here to investigate the town and ended up being trapped inside of it. I was too, but Vision was able to set us free, or well, our minds free. We still need to figure out how to physically leave.”

“We should get moving.” Vision encouraged.

“Right,” Dean nodded.

You hopped into the backseat of the Impala, giving up the passenger side to Vision, and with Dean at the wheel, the three of you headed away from the center of town. 

“So, you think that outside of town there’s an end to all this?” Dean asked Vision.

“Well, it can’t be possible Wanda is doing this to the entire planet.”

“No, definitely not. My brother is on the outside, I was on the outside until I drove past the town limit.”

“We can start there.” You heard Vision reply, but you were deep in thought. 

How long had you been stuck in this world? When did Dean get here? You remembered some things. You remembered being lonely, so very lonely until he arrived. Just stuck in the house, a housewife with no husband to take care of. Of course, that was during the 50s and 60s. Then Dean showed up and everything was just the way it should be, but it wasn’t because you weren’t actually married, or in love or anything and, oh god, you thought, all those things you did with him, that he did to you. You felt your cheeks redden at the memories and you chanced a quick look at the rearview mirror. Dean caught your gaze and you quickly looked away. 

“You ok back there, [Your Name]?” Dean asked, “How’s your head?”

Vision turned to look back at you.

“I’m ok. Just trying to sort everything out.” You answered.

“Dean, look.” Vision interrupted; his gaze no longer focused on you. “The people here, they’re all …”

“They’re all stuck.” You finish the sentence for him. 

It was true. Everyone here was frozen or just about frozen, stuck in their movements or just plain stuck. Dean slowed the car to a crawl. The three of you just stared out the windows as the outskirts of Westview passed by. Lights flickers and there was no sound. It was eerie and not in a good Halloween sort of way, but then again, it wasn’t really Halloween. Was it?

Continuing on past the last of the houses, there was nothing but open land as they drove. The sky darkened and eventually night came. Soon Dean pulled up behind the last thing they expected to discover this far out, a car, idling at an intersection.

“That’s Agnes’ car.” Vision commented, “I’ll go and see what’s going on.” He exited the Impala and walked toward the car in front of you.

Dean turned around as best he could to look at you. “You sure you’re ok?”

“Yeah,” You couldn’t meet his eyes, “There’s just a lot to take in. A lot to … remember.” 

“It’s crazy. It feels like a dream, but one that was way too real.” Dean corroborated. 

“And, I mean,” You faltered, how were you ever supposed to discuss the things that had happened between the two of you.

“Hey, [Your Name], look at me.” Dean spoke softly. It took you a few seconds to raise your eyes to his. “We’re good. Ok? Nothing has to be weird.” Oh, you thought, that was how. 

“Dean, I …” You hesitated, not exactly sure what you were going to say next. “Right before Vision did what he did back there, you said … you said that…”

Vision knocked on Dean’s window. Rolling it down, Dean asked, “What’s up?”

“Agnes was stuck here, she drove too far away from the center of town, which seems to be where Wanda’s power is strongest. I sent her on her way back there, but, Dean, I don’t think she could’ve gone any further than this intersection. I think whatever is keeping us here is just beyond Ellis Avenue.” Vision explained.

“Well, let’s doing this then.” Dean opened the door and stepped out of the car. He opened your door too. The three of your stood at the edge of Rolling Hill Drive, looking toward the field ahead. There was nothing there to see. 

“Are you ready?” You looked at Vision. 

“I must help these people. They are hurting. I must reach those outside of Westview.” Vision spoke determinately. 

“Guess so.” You said under your breath.

The three of you began to walk, entering the field as a slight staticky sound began to hum around you.

\-----

Monica and Jimmy had headed off to meet Monica’s engineer. Sam stayed behind with Darcy to help her hack through Hayward’s firewall. She was sure there was something else buried deeper within the hard drive and it didn’t take her very long to figure out what it was.

“Hayward, you sneaky bastard.” Darcy finally spoke.

Sam looked up from the computer he was feebly attempting to work with, hacking had never been his specialty, leaving that up to Charlie when he needed it done. “You find something?”

“Check it out.” 

Sam moved to stand behind Darcy as she clicked through the files she had unlocked. “Cataract: Classified Weapons Intel” and “Eyes Only: Hayward, T” flashed quickly across the screen. 

“What the hell?” Sam spoke softly, worry in his voice.

Darcy opened up an email and quickly sent off the files to Jimmy Woo. 

The laptop began to DING, “Vision?” Darcy questioned as she switched from the window that held the Email Sent notification, “What’s he doing?” The blip that showed Vision’s location was moving steadily toward the hex’s boundary line, two smaller dots in tow. 

“We gotta go, now.”

\-----

Vision, Dean and [Your Name] approached what looked like a fuzzy television screen, one that had lost its signal, but instead of grey and black it was shaded over with red and went on and on in all directions.

“This is it. This is what’s keeping us in.” [Your Name] stated the obvious. 

“Do you think we can get through it?” Dean asked. 

Vision stepped up closer. “Stay behind me. I’ll be able to get through, you follow in my stead.” With that he placed his hands in front of him and began to move, entering the barrier. [Your Name] and Dean followed close behind, moving slowly, painfully through. Every step felt like it was tearing apart the fabric of their bodies, the only thing keeping them together was the wake Vision left behind. When it had felt like they’d been inside the boundary line for an eternity, Vision finally stepped out on the other side, his movements still stunted, as though the forcefield they moved through had a hold upon him. Dean and [Your Name], however, upon reaching the edge slipped out from behind him, falling to the ground with the effort of maneuvering through. While Vision still struggled to move forward, Dean scrambled to his feet, dragging [Your Name] to hers as well. 

“DEAN!” 

Dean heard Sam yell. “Sam!” He looked around and found his brother moving quickly towards him. The woman beside Sam called out, “Why aren’t you helping him! Stop! He’s coming apart!” Dean and [Your Name] turned and saw Vision now on his knees, bits of him being pulled back into the barrier.

Locking eyes with Dean, Vision grunted out between gritted teeth, “GO!”

Grabbing [Your Name]’s hand, Dean ran. He ran past the woman who had yelled out as she was being detained, handcuffed to the front of a vehicle, only stopping when he reached Sam, who did not stop, but ran on toward the woman. “Wait, Sam, what the hell?” 

Stopping and turning to stare back at his brother in confusion, it was [Your Name] this time who yelled, “SAM!” 

“Darcy!” But Sam was stopped in his tracks when he heard Vision’s voice.

“Help. The people need help.” Vision was being pulled apart, pulled back. 

All of a sudden, the hex gave out a rumble and began to move.

“DARCY!” Sam bellowed.

“SAM!” Dean frantically yelled, “SAMMY, LET’S GO!”

Sam turned around and began to run towards his brother. Dean turned towards the nearest guard standing in front of a Jeep and punched him. “Come on.” He threw open the door and shoved [Your Name] through the driver side. She scrambled over the console as he hopped in. Turning the key in the ignition, Dean sent up a silent prayer of thanks to Cas that it was just waiting there for him. “Go, go, go, go, come on Sam, let’s go!” He chanted as Sam approached the Jeep, swung open the back door and clambered inside.

“GO!” Sam shouted as he slammed the door shut.

Dean threw the Jeep into reverse and swung it around. Then floored the gas. Sam and [Your Name] turned to watch out the back window as the hex chased them. Enveloping Vision, Darcy, cars, tents, and soldiers. 

“Faster Dean, faster!” Sam yelled to his brother while staring at the moving hex. 

The vehicle rocked and bounced as Dean maneuvered it through the grassy field. Eventually finding asphalt, Dean swung the car around and once again pressed on the gas, able to move faster now that he was on a road. “Come on, come on.” He spoke under his breath. 

“Come in. Anyone read me?” Hayward’s voice transmitted over the radio. “Anyone hear my voice?”

[Your Name] picked up the receiver to respond, “Don’t!” Sam warned. 

“What? Why?” [Your Name] looked back at Sam, the receiver halfway to her mouth. 

“Does anyone read me?” Hayward’s voice was heard again, “Anyone read me? Over.” [Your Name] put the receiver down.

There was nothing, just the sound of the engine as Dean pushed it to its limit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this chapter pretty quickly after I wrote it just to get it done, so I didn't spend as much time as I normally do on proofreading. This one was tough on me. Please excuse any and all minor errors. If there is anything glaring, help a girl out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Sam and Dean regroup at the motel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers here for WandaVision here.

“What the hell happened back there?” Dean gruffly questioned Sam as they pulled into the parking lot of the motel. 

“I don’t know. The hex got bigger. Wanda must’ve seen or felt the threat against Vision.” Sam answered.

Dean parked the car. The three hunters sat catching their breath, no one moved to get out. “Where do we go from here?” [Your Name] asked.

“Well, I don’t know about you, sweetheart,” [Your Name] blushed at the memories the pet name conjured up, “But I’m going back for my car.”

“Dean you can’t just go back in. Darcy said it was rewriting Monica’s cells and she’s been through the hex twice, same as you.” Sam explained.

Dean looked to [Your Name], who put her hands up in confusion, then he turned in his seat to look back at Sam. He raised his eyebrows, and stared at his brother, waiting for more. Sam rolled his eyes, “When you went to check out Westview, I investigated the government setup, remember?” Dean nodded. “Well, when you didn’t come back, I went back there and ended up working with Monica Rambeau, an agent of S.W.O.R.D., FBI Agent Jimmy Woo and Dr. Darcy Lewis, she’s an astrophysicist. Anyway, they were the ones who helped me find you both and we were in the process of working on a way to get through the barrier Wanda created, Darcy calls it the hex, because it is a hexagonal shape. The name was really starting to catch on before we were kicked out of S.W.O.R.D.”

“Sam …” Dean gave his brother the ‘ok wrap it up look.’ 

“Right.” Sam cleared his throat. “So, Monica took Jimmy and left to meet up with a friend of hers who was building a way for her to get through and I stayed with Darcy. Although now, Darcy’s inside.”

“And so’s my Baby. Where’re these friends meeting up with this way to get into Westview?” 

“They texted us the location.” Sam scrolled through his phone and sent the pin drop to Dean.

“Alright, let’s go.” Dean started the car back up. 

“Ummm, Dean?” [Your Name] hesitated.

“What?”

“You think we should … ahh … change?”  
Dean looked [Your Name] up and down and glanced at himself in the mirror. “Yeah, ok. Quick change, then we’ll go.” He turned the car off again and opened the door. 

\----- 

Reader’s POV 

Once inside the boys’ motel room, the three of you were hesitant to resume the hunt. Desperately feeling the need for a shower and some rest, you told Sam and Dean that if they wanted to go on ahead that you would meet them there. 

“You know what?” Sam looked between you and Dean, seeing the exhaustion there, “It’s late. I doubt there’s anything Monica and Jimmy are really gonna do tonight. Why don’t we all get some shuteye. I’ll call Monica to let her know you got out and tell her what happened to Darcy. I’m sure you both will be much better off with a decent night’s sleep.”

Dean visibly relaxed and you sighed, “Thanks, Sam.” He handed you the extra key to your room. 

“If you need anything, just call us. I found your car while I was out doing research, it’s in the parking lot. Your phone should be by the bed.” 

You took the key from him, “And thank you again.”

Having been given the night off, Dean had already strolled over to the mini fridge and grabbed three beers, which he popped open. Handing one each to you and Sam, he held his up, “Cheers.” You all CLINCKED your bottles together and took sips. 

“Ok, boys, well I’m gonna go take a shower. I’ll see ya tomorrow.”

“Night, [Your Name].” Sam said.

Dean swallowed his beer, “Goodnight, sweetheart.”

You locked eyes with Dean, feeling the heat in your cheeks. Giving him an awkward half smile you turned and left the room. 

Once inside your room, you quickly peeled off the cat suit you were wearing, amazed you’d made it that long wearing something that insane. This whole situation was insane. You downed the beer Dean had given you and pulled out the bottle of whiskey you had packed in your bag. Damn, it was good to be out of Westview. 

Carrying the bottle into the bathroom with you, you turned the shower on. While the water warmed, you brushed your teeth. When was the last time you’d even brushed your teeth? Was it real inside “the hex,” as Sam called it? The food you ate, the clothes you wore? Did you really drink and laugh and, oh god, make love? Because that’s what it was, wasn’t it? You and Dean, playing a married couple on TV. You had actually “made love.” You spit the toothpaste from your mouth and groaned in embarrassment. “Oh god.” You said out loud. You rinsed your mouth out and took off your underwear and bra. Grabbing the whiskey bottle, you stepped into the shower. The water was nice, but you turned it up hotter, you really, really needed to rinse away whatever the hell had just happened to you. Standing under the spray, you opened the bottle and took as much of the amber liquid in your mouth as you could stand. You held it there for a second while you mustered up the courage to swallow, the burn of the alcohol was proof you were still alive, you were you, you were no longer under Wanda’s control. Taking another mouthful, you swallowed down the memories of you and Dean. You couldn’t go there right now. It was too much. While you did find the elder Winchester attractive, after everything that had just happened between the two of you without your consent (was it without your consent?), you needed time to think, to sort it all out. He had professed love to you before you were, well, you again, why couldn’t he have done that before you were being mind-controlled? Or even after Vision had set you free from Wanda? What had been holding him back before? The two of you had been friends for years, what was stopping him?

And here you were, analyzing it, the exact way you told yourself you wouldn’t. “Ugh!” You said out loud, “Enough!” You took another sip of whiskey and set the bottle on the corner of the tub. Picking up your shampoo, you forced yourself to simply enjoy your shower for what it was and not think of Wanda or the hex or Dean. 

When you were done, you stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around yourself. Looking in the mirror, you brushed out your wet hair as you silently congratulated yourself for having not given another thought to any of the last few days’ events. Still, in just the towel, whiskey bottle in hand, you opened the bathroom door to find Dean Winchester sitting on the edge of your bed. 

You screamed!

“[Your Name]!” Dean stood up; his hands held up in a show of safety. “It’s just me.”

“FUCK! Dean, what the hell! You scared the absolute shit out of me!” 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I came over, but you didn’t answer, and the door was unlocked so I just waited.”

“That’s not creepy at all.” You shot back at him, your heart still beating fast. He shrugged. You rolled your eyes at him and huffed, “Just give me a minute to get dressed.” Grabbing an oversized t-shirt and your sweatpants from your bag, you retreated back into the bathroom. 

Finally dressed, you faced Dean once more. “Whiskey?” You offered him the bottle, which he took and dragged out a long gulp. “So … what’s up?” You asked.

“Sam thought we should talk?” 

A mortifying thought entered your head, “Oh my god, does Sam know what we did!? Did they see it the same as everything else?”

“No! No. I gave him a general overview, he said that he only saw us once on screen.”

Your relief was visible as you sat down next to Dean, grabbing the bottle from his hands. “That’s a good.” Taking another drag of whiskey, “So, wait, why did Sam think we should talk?” 

“I may have alluded to things.” He admitted.

“Dean!” 

“Hey, what, it’s no big deal! I mean we were just playing our parts, right?”

“Our parts?” You shot him a look of disbelief, “Our parts? Is that all that was?” Standing up from the bed you faced him, “You … UGH!” You threw your hands up in frustration. 

“What?!” He looked genuinely confused.

“Dean! You told me you loved me! How the hell could that just be ‘playing our parts’?” 

“I didn’t want you to feel bad about what happened?”

“So, you told me you loved me to placate me?!”

“No!” Dean stood up. “No! I said ‘we were just playing our parts’ so you wouldn’t feel bad. I do love you, [Your Name].” His voice got quiet, “I’ve loved you for a long time now. I wasn’t playing a part; I was living my dream. The thing I’ve wanted most in my life, a life, a real life, outside of hunting, with you!”

“Dean …” You stared at him, unsure of what to say or do next. 

“It’s fine, [Your Name]. I’ve said my piece. I’m tired. I’m just gonna go to bed.” He turned to move towards the door, “Goodnight.” 

Just as he reached for the doorknob, you spoke, “Dean.”

He turned; green eyes tired. 

“You wanna stay here tonight?” You suggested, Dean’s brow furrowed. “I don’t really wanna be alone right now.” 

A small, tired smile appeared on his face. “Sure, sweetheart. I’d really like that.”

You climbed into the queen-sized bed, not laying all the way down. Dean was still at the door, he looked like he was wrestling with something in his brain. 

“What’s the matter, Dean?”

“If I say, ‘I’ll be right back,’ you’re not gonna change your mind about me staying with you?”

You smiled at that, “No, why?”

“’Cause I’ll be right back.”

This time you laughed a little.

“Sam should be out of the shower now, and I’m pretty sure you’re not gonna want me in that bed smelling like I think I smell.” He confessed. 

“Well, I can’t guarantee I’ll be awake when you get back, but, yeah sure, go take a shower.” You nestled down into the blankets, “The key is on the table.”

“I’ll be back before you know it, sweetheart.”

You yawned, eyes closing as you softly responded, “Mmmm, ok.” 

You heard the door close, but never heard it open again. However, around 2 AM you woke to find Dean’s arm holding you close, his hand cradled in yours and his face buried in your damp hair. At first you were startled, thinking you were back in Westview, but then you remembered where you were and asking him to be there. Gently, you shifted, wanting to see him, but also not wanting to wake him up. As you turned, Dean moaned, but never opened his eyes, he did; however, roll onto his back. This gave you to opportunity to prop your head up on your hand, elbow buried in the pillow. His hair wasn’t quite dry yet, evidence of the shower he took; he smelled of the motel shampoo, of course he’d use that, and fresh deodorant. Dean wore no shirt, but you could tell that he had pants on. Smiling down at him, you watched him fall back into a deep sleep, curling up next to him, your arm resting on his chest, your head next to his on the pillow. You took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, before closing your eyes and letting yourself drift back to sleep. 

\----- 

You woke up slowly. Nothing startling you into consciousness, instead it was the gradual progression of your brain sensing the world around you, eyes still shut, but touch and sound and smell coming back online. You were warm, cozy even, the mattress unnaturally comfortable beneath you considering it was a motel room bed, but maybe it wasn’t the bed itself, instead it was the company you kept. Dean was still asleep, or maybe he was like you, unwilling to open his eyes and commit to waking. You could sense his nearness, you weren’t touching, but you felt his body next to yours as your laid on your side. Finally blinking open your eyes, you saw Dean was on his side facing you. His face soft with sleep, his breathing slow, a strong arm curled beneath the pillow under his head. A sleepy smile crossed your lips, and you studied his face, the eyelashes against the freckles that marked his cheeks made you want to kiss him there. Instead, you gazed at his lips, perfect lips slightly parted; this time you did raise your head to kiss them. Dean took in a breath as your lips drew him out of sleep. You pulled away as he opened his eyes; it took him a moment to register where he was and why you were with him and then his green eyes softened, and he smiled. You returned it. Placing your hand on his cheek, he closed his eyes again at your touch and you ran your thumb along the freckles that lay beneath his eyes. Dean brought his hand up on top of yours, taking it from his cheek and bringing it to his lips. Making contact with your palm, he placed a kiss there, his emerald eyes holding yours. He then moved your hand down to his chest and kept it over his heart with his own hand.

“Morning, sweetheart.”

You smiled at his words. 

“What time is it?” He asked.

“Not sure.”

He shifted onto his back, releasing your hand, which continued to rest on his chest, and reached for his phone on the side table. “It’s eight-thirty.” He sighed, dropping his phone down and turning his face back to you, “Sam’s probably deep in his run right now.” 

“So, we don’t have to get up yet?”

“Nope.” Dean’s hand rested back on yours. He closed his eyes, breath coming slowly through his nose. You watched his chest rise and fall as you felt his heartbeat beneath your palm. 

“Dean?” You started.

“Mmh?” He kept his eyes closed.

When you didn’t continue, Dean turned his gaze on you. Gathering your confidence, you asked, “Can you kiss me?”

Dean blinked at you, his expression serious as he moved to his side, taking your face in his hand, he brought his lips to yours. You kissed him back as your hand moved to the back of his head, threading through his short hair. The kiss was gentle, but deep. Dean’s lips lingered on yours. When he did finally pull away, you opened your eyes to his, a small smile on his face.  
“Thank you.” You murmured. 

“Anything for you, sweetheart.” He spoke before swiftly returning his lips to yours. The move was sudden, and you were left slightly breathless. The kiss was fiercer this time, and you returned it with the same fervor. Dean moved so that he was above you, his arms on either side of your shoulders. You shifted onto your back, maneuvering to allow him to also swing a leg over. Completely a top you, he broke the kiss, his breath coming quicker. Your heart was pounding as a silent conversation passed between the two of you. Permission given; Dean placed a short kiss on your lips before moving to kiss your neck at the base of your ear. Trailing kisses from there down to your shoulder, he dropped to his elbow and used his hand to move aside your shirt collar exposing more skin. Meanwhile, your right hand found its way to Dean’s back. Beginning at the waist band of his sweatpants, it traced the muscles there, while your left held firmly to his right bicep. You planted kisses along his shoulder and nipped at the skin with your teeth. His right hand slipped down to the hem of your t-shirt and began to raise it up. Pushing himself upwards, his left hand joined his right and swiftly pulled the shirt up and over your head. Your heart thundered in your chest. You knew this was not the first time you had been with Dean, but it was certainly the first time you were under your own control and now, here you were, shirtless, your chest exposed to his gaze, arousal building low in your abdomen. Your eyes locked with his and you saw the love he had spoken of the day before shining there. 

You smiled up at Dean. Bringing your hand to the side of his face, he closed his eyes, leaning into your touch, you brought your other hand up to his other cheek and pulled him down into a kiss. Your tongue licking along his lips and then further into his mouth. Dean shifted his weight to one side and brought one of his legs between yours. He pressed his hips down against you, moaning into your mouth at the contact. The two of you only wearing pajama pants left nothing to be hidden; you felt all of him, hard and ready for you. You let go of his face, hands traveling down his chest, over his abdomen, one coming to rest at the waistband of his pants the other moving between the two of you to palm him through the fabric. He groaned. Breaking away from the kiss, his head fell to the pillow beside you, you could feel his hot breath on your shoulder, his breathing increased as you began to move your hand. He moved in time with you, pressing into your hand and your hip. Suddenly, Dean grabbed your wrist, pulling your hand away from him and pinning it up next to your head. All movement ceased, except breathing and pounding of hearts. 

“Dean?” You asked.

“Hang on.” His voice was strangled, as he slowed his breath. Eventually, he brought his face back up above you, “Sorry, sweetheart,” he flashed you a smile, “Didn’t wanna blow my load yet.”

You let out a laugh. 

Dean shifted back up on to his knees. Keeping his eyes on yours, he slipped his fingers beneath your pants and began to drag them downward. The leg beneath him you slipped up and out and he removed your pants completely. He then shifted off you completely and removed his own pants. Turning around, he moved back on top of you, this time, both of your legs on either side of him. Dean kissed your collarbone from its center to your shoulder and then down towards your breast; flicking out his tongue, he licked your nipple, earning him a moan. His eyes looked up at you and caught you watching him. Holding your gaze, he moved to the other side and repeated himself. His hand moved to your hip and slowly grazed your skin as it moved down the outside of your leg, then up the inside of it, his fingers dragging through your core. You shivered at his touch and he looked up from your chest and smile wickedly. 

“You’re wet, sweetheart.”

“Mmhmm.”

“How’d you get so wet already?” He ran his fingers through your folds again, coating them in you. 

“Mmm, you.”

“Me? What did I do?” He teased. One finger resting at your entrance.

You threw your head back and groaned in arousal and frustration. 

“Fuck, Dean, you don’t even have to do anything!” You confessed, “You’re just you!”

His lips sealed around your nipple as he pressed his finger into you. “Ahhh.” You let out at the feeling of him inside you. Dean moved to the other nipple, as he pulled his finger out and pushed it back in. 

“So,” he relinquished your nipple, “I make you wet, huh?”

Eyes squeezed shut, you nodded. His finger finding a rhythm as he brought his thumb down to massage your clit. “Oh shit!” You let out, biting your lip as you felt your body building itself up for release. 

Dean moved himself up to whisper in your ear as he slid a second finger inside of you, moving them faster, “I can also make you come.” His voice rumbled, sending a flood of arousal to your core. You grabbed a hold of his wrist and rode his fingers until you were coming. Your muscles clenching around him and your moans a string of “oh fuck,” “shit” and “oh my god.” 

When you finally relaxed, Dean took his fingers from you and pressed a kiss to your lips. Your hand moved between his legs, fingers wrapping around him. “So can I.” You responded as you dragged him through your folds, coating him in your juices. You lined him up at your entrance and he took the lead. Slowly, he pressed himself inside of you. 

It was his turn now, “Oh shit.” He groaned, feeling your tight muscles envelop him. “Fuck, you feel amazing.” Dean took his time, moving slowly in and out until he was finally seated completely within you. 

His lips found yours once more for a quick kiss before he began to move again. Dean’s head came to rest next to yours. You wrapped your legs around him and the two of you found a rhythm together. Your mutual grunts and moans twinning together as you both chased bliss. One of your hands found the back of Dean’s head and pulled ever so slightly at his short hair. He moaned at this, one of his hands on your hips, he picked up the pace. 

“Sweetheart?” He breathed out.

“I’m ready, Dean, oh shit, I’m so fucking ready.”

Dean took over, you were merely along for the ride. He pounded frantically into you. Each time hitting a place inside you that made the coil of your arousal tighten further, until finally you were coming undone. “Fuck!” You let out as your orgasm hit, your muscles spasmed around him and in just another thrust he was coming inside of you. 

“Ahhhh!” Dean’s groan was fierce, deep and lasting. His hips bucking against yours with the force of his own release, until he slowed. 

“Fuck.” You said again, this time in satisfaction. 

“Mmmm.” The sound came from where he had his face buried in your neck and hair. 

Dean rolled off you and onto his back. His eyes were closed, his chest rising and falling with his breath. You scooted over to his side and he wrapped an arm around you, resting his hand on your back as you laid your head on his chest. 

“Do you think Sam is still on his run?”

“He better fucking be ‘cause I’m not going anywhere right now.” Dean said as he placed a kiss on top of your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will work on Chapter 8 soon, I complete chapters fast when they are solely my ideas, so the next one will take a bit more time. Stay tuned.


End file.
